Star Wars: The Phantom Menace (E0-03)
by GVJ
Summary: This is the third of 13 TV serial teleplays that re-imagines The Phantom Menace as a TV serial. The reader will note some spelling changes to some of the names (notably Quigon has been re-imagined as a more Chinese style name - Quigong and Jedi has been made more phonetic as Jeddai). There are a number of other changes to the setting.


TITLE CARD: A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…

A vast sea of stars serves as the backdrop for the main title, followed by a roll up, which crawls up into infinity.

 **SERIES 0 THE PHANTOM MENACE**

Catastrophe has stuck the small Mid-Rim world of Naboo.

An armada of interstellar pirates has invaded the Naboo System and now threatens to overwhelm its defenders.

Naboo's Senator Palpatine struggles to help the Chancellor of the Galactic Senate send aid.

While on the distant world of Tatooine, Sith Lord Darth Plagueis quietly moves to put his own gambit to dominate the galaxy in place…

 **EPISODE 0.3 ALLIANCES**

INT. DARKENED THRONE ROOM – ESTBALISHING

Flanked by two Magnadroids and Watto, Hego Damask II stands before Gardulla the Hutt. Her court is dark and cool. A strange assortment of bounty hunters, mercenaries, rogues, and smugglers watch from the sides. Gardulla sits on a raised platform, her nephew Jabba sits on a smaller one behind her. And behind him are Gardulla's daughter, Gardulla the Younger, and son, Decca.

After coolly studying the Muun banker for a brief time she raises her arm to her majordomo, indicating that he should instruct Hego to state his business.

DIVA FUNQUITA: Her august eminence Gardulla the Hutt welcomes you to her grand abode and bids you state your business.

WATTO: Sonpa uba che woy tee-tocky bai neu mah kotka mee baukola.

[subtitle] «Thank you for making time to see my master your eminence.»

Goo gee babau da uba doth ye wanya che kaee da caiot yauma uba bavaka jonba an yanee woleuag don bu Republic's hahekahea.

[subtitle] «He has heard that you are searching for someone that can help you purchase land and business facilities within the Republic's territories.»

Diva and the assembled onlookers glance at Gardulla to gauge her reaction. For her part the Hutt crime lord simple nods to Diva that Hego should continue.

WATTO: (continuing) Bai eeth fa cuee kouuanu mee baukola, goo doth wata bai mo uba ba makacheesa che cuanica da hotpa.

[subtitle] «To put it most succinctly your eminence, he is here to offer you an opportunity for accomplishing that task.»

GARDULLA: (laughing) Oh ho ho ho ho.

The Hutt slaps her belly in mirth. Her laughter is echoed by her nephew, offspring, and many of the assembled onlookers.

GARDULLA: Da ah koukece chakanu.

[subtitle] «That is a bold claim.»

WATTO: (to Hego) She doesn't believe you master.

HEGO: Show her my gift.

Watto bows and withdraws a small data sphere.

WATTO: Mah kotka yo ho uba tah sanog peee chaia da goo caiot woy tah hotpa che uba.

[subtitle] «My master offers you this gift as proof that he can do this task for you. »

Wa cuane pokouau dee wenonle assets dee Teshe Bin benbepoka.

[subtitle] «A full catalog of the financial assets of the Black Sun syndicate.»

Gardulla frowns and indicates to Diva that she should take the data sphere. The Theelin steps down from the dais and approaches Watto.

DIVA: You may give it to me.

The Toydarian glances at Hego, who nods that he should give it to her.

PAN with Diva as, data sphere in hand, she walks around the Hutts floating on their daises and past several mercenary guards before arriving at a data terminal.

ZOOM IN on the data terminal. Diva places the data sphere into a receptacle and a screen lights up with text. Even though the writing is in an alien language, its tabular form looks like a transaction ledger.

ZOOM OUT AND PAN with Diva as she removes the data sphere and walks back to Gardulla. She steps back onto the dais and, leaning close, whispers something inaudible into the Hutt's ear.

GARDULLA: (to Watto) Toupee bu donpa da jeejee hatkocanh babatpiuh bai bo mo sie bu kanwahca doth dopyocan.

[subtitle] «Tell the banker that we will listen to his offer while the information is verified.»

Um whao bo sanog proves bai doth nay, goo noa-a Bantha poodoo.

[subtitle] «But if his gift proves to be false, he'll be Bantha fodder.»

In the background, Diva hands off the data sphere to a mercenary you takes it away to some back chamber.

WATTO: (to Hego) Master, her eminence has agreed to listen to your offer. But she also warns that there will be dire consequences if the data you've given her is false.

Hego merely smiles at the Hutt's threat.

HEGO: Watto, translate for me.

Your eminence, if I may, your own banking practices are as transparent to me as your rival's on Corsuscant.

WATTO: (repeating in Huttese) Mee baukola. Mah kotka baucayan cah mi bai toupee uba da goo gee hea kanwahca dah mee wenonla peee mee panpiha baa.

[subtitle] «Your eminence. My master begs me to tell you that he has as much information on your finances as your rival's.»

HEGO: We both know that the Black Sun syndicate has cornered the stim market in the Republic's heart and that you have for months been attempting to purchase property on several Republican worlds in an abortive attempt to gain a toehold into that lucrative market.

WATTO: Bu Teshe Bin benbepoka gee bansii bu stim nanbaga hhont bu ganba dee Republic's pay an bu kouwoleuala mee basanh gee gee bavaka catabola doth dopteu mee doneha don da chaweke nanbaga.

[subtitle] «The Black Sun syndicate has cornered the stim market across the center of the Republic's heart and the difficulty your agents have had purchasing property is preventing your entry into that lucrative market.»

HEGO: I offer you a chance to break into that market in a much bigger way.

WATTO: Mah kotka hatkocanh bacaka bai moolee uba bu makacheesa bai doneha da nanbaga.

[subtitle] «My master would like to provide you the opportunity to enter that market.»

Gardulla's eyes narrow as she carefully thinks things over. As she is the mercenary who took the data sphere returns and hands Diva a folded piece of paper. Diva reads it and secrets it away on her person before approaching Gardulla and whispering something inaudible.

GARDULLA: Haku wohot bu donpa chamana?

«What does the banker propose?»

WATTO: (to Hego) Her eminence asks for your proposal.

HEGO: I propose a simple exchange of properties.

WATTO: Mah kotka nai bai moolee mee baukola cay bu makacheesa bai bapeha catabola cay bu Ciduepe mee baa bouka, pacwahh an dowepe.

[subtitle] «My master wishes to provide your eminence with the opportunity to acquire property with the Republic's bounds, easily and efficaciously.»

HEGO: There is a secluded monastery up north, near Mos Eisley. In exchange for it I can offer this large factory complex.

Hego removes another data sphere from his cloak as Watto translates.

WATTO: (accepting the data sphere) Mah kotka yo ho wa notke wodhepaga koutecmue du bu pay see Gahitlonh. Bu sakoi see pea doth donrom dah tah sokie bwaha. Goo ata saconba da kuna kee pacmant jen che bo can cay wa danwoha.

[subtitles] «My master offers a spacious factory complex in the heart of Coruscant. The details of which are contained on this data sphere. He only asks that you would compensate him for his efforts with a boon.»

Diva takes the data sphere and this time puts it on a small pedestal on the corner of Gardulla's dais. A hologram of a tall, sprawling factory complex springs to life in the air between the Muun and the Hutt.

Gardulla's eyes narrow as she considers Hego's offer.

GARDULLA: (at length) Haku wohot goo banag du kankahchonha che tah catabola?

[subtitle] «What does he want in exchange for this property?»

WATTO: Mah kotka baucayan cah um baw wah danwoha see suzerainty bimay bu B'omarr Kanoxaee.

[subtitle] «My master begs for the boon of suzerainty over the B'omarr Monastery.»

GARDULLA: Haku dayan gee goo see hee lumpa?

[subtitle] «What need has he of such a place?»

WATTO: Her eminence wants to know why you desire it.

HEGO: My reasons are unimportant. What _is_ important is that you can realize a great profit from granting it to me.

WATTO: Mah kotka matmaph baucayan cah da mee baukola cahcata bo mayan bai matka bo chamy. Haku goo yo ho du moova mee um baw wah kanoxaee hatkocanh chaweka uba lhonu.

[subtitles] «My master respectfully begs that your eminence permit his reasons to remain his own. What he offers in return for the monastery will profit you greatly.»

GARDULLA: Wonkee lwaa tee Jee becmi kouuedahesa jen an wuapt bo waki mallya bai mah chaweka?

[subtitle] «Why shouldn't I simply imprison him and bend his talents to my profit?»

WATTO: (to Hego) Master, I believe that she's threatening you. She's inquiring as to what would stop her from simply imprisoning you and taking what she wants?

HEGO: I've already given the entirety of your financial network to your competitors. So I'm afraid that if you don't take this deal, your entire empire will crumble in a matter of weeks.

WATTO: Mah kotka gee roe cahla sakoi see mee wenonla cay tytung mee panpihonh.

[subtitle] «My master has already shared details of your finances with all of your competitors.»

A ripple of concerned murmurs washes over Gardulla's court.

WATTO: Whao uba cha baplamka tah bargon hee mee kacmahea noa-a sakhee du wa ukawa see bacogna.

[subtitle] «If you don't accept this bargain then your empire will be destroyed in a matter of weeks.»

Gardulla looks menacingly at Hego and more than a dozen of her mercenary guards start forward towards the banker and his entourage. In response, Hego raises one hand from within his robes and Force chokes all of the guards at once, incapacitating them.

GARDULLA: (laughing while staring at the banker through narrowed eyes) Ho ho ho ho. Uba doth mah dan see kung donpa. Banyahu an koukece.

[subtitle] «You are my kind of scum banker. Reckless and bold.»

She signals her guards to stand down and Hego releases them.

GARDULLA: Jee hatkocanh see fah bai tah bargon.

[subtitle] «I will agree to this deal.»

WATTO: (to Hego) Her eminence has agreed master.

A wave of relief washes across the court.

GARDULLA: Nan an pineu mi che paupe baciyox'a peee tee bantkokobaiua joday doptkee bu luto cinph see tah yanee bargon.

[subtitle] «Come and join me for some entertainment as our proxies work out the finer points of this business deal.»

Hego nods his consent as the massive Hutt motions to the crowd of attendees to her left.

HEGO: (to Watto) You know the finer details Watto. Do not except any terms less than those I've laid out.

WATTO: Yes master.

Hego and his magnadroid guards move towards the cluster of hooligans Gardulla has indicated as the band strikes up a tune.

WIPE (to next scene)

WIPE IN (EXT. SPACE ABOVE NABOO)

Two Starfighters are being pursued as they race towards a small cluster of ships orbiting the green planet of Naboo.

ANGLE ON the pilot of the nearer Starfighter.

BHOORAH TWO: Naboo Command, Naboo Command, can you read me.

STATICY VOICE OVER RADIO: Bhoorah Two this Laal Fourteen, we can hear you now. You must have just made it to the edge of their jamming range.

ZOOM OUT to see Bhoorah Two twist his fighter through a corkscrew that lets him avoid the worst of the fire from the enemy fighters. Near him, his companion ship manages the same feat.

ANGLE ON Bhoorah Two.

BHOORAH TWO: Laal Fourteen, we have bandits on our tail.

LAAL FOURTEEN: (staticy voice over radio) We see them Bhoorah Two. Am moving to intercept.

ZOOM OUT to see the two fighters dodge the next attack. Bhoorah Two's companion isn't so lucky this time and his fighter disintegrates into a ball of flames and debris.

ANGLE ON Bhoorah Two.

BHOORAH TWO: Negative, negative. I just lost Higgens. Lost Sharesh. Lost Aimlee.

Bhoorah Two is interrupted as another fusillade comes in from the fighters pursing him. One of the bolts hits his starboard engine, causing it to flame out.

BHOORAH TWO: I just lost my number two engine. Important for command to know. The Ranjit was disabled by some kind of heavy ion cannon before she was destroyed.

A third fusillade comes from behind but unable to dodge this time Bhoorah Two's fighter disintegrates around him.

ANGLE ON Laal Fourteen. We see that it is Prajeem Gupta.

PRAJEEM: Dannie.

DANNIE: (over the radio) Aye boss?

PRAJEEM: Let's get out of here.

DANNIE: (over the radio) My thoughts exactly.

ZOOM OUT to see the two fighters bank and race away from the oncoming tide of raiders.

ANGLE ON Prajeem as he contacts his squadron leader.

PRAJEEM: Laal Leader, Laal Leader, incoming. I repeat incoming.

RIC: (over the radio) We see them Laal Fourteen.

PRAJEEM: Final message from the patrol fleet sir.

RIC: (over the radio) Go ahead.

PRAJEEM: The raiders used some kind of ion cannons to disable the Ranjit before they destroyed her.

NEW VOICE OVER THE RADIO: Laal Fourteen, this is Wing Commander Chakma. Say again?

PRAJEEM: The raiders used ion cannons to eliminate the Ranjit sir.

DANNIE: (over the radio) Hey, not to be a killjoy, but those fighters are starting to catch up to us.

Prajeem twists his head around to see the marauders just barely out of combat range. His astromech droid issues a string of beeps, whistles, and toots.

PRAJEEM: I seem them R5. (to Dannie) I see them Laal Eighteen. (to Ric) Laal Leader, be advised, enemy fighters closing on our position.

(to Dannie) Double up your aft deflectors Laal Eighteen.

Prajeem flips some switches on his own control panel.

PRAJEEM: (to R5) R5, see if you can get more thrust out of the engines.

ANGLE ON Ric as he twists his hands furiously around the controls of his fighter. He seems to waffle for a moment as though deciding something of monumental import.

RIC: Alright Laal Squadron, form up on me.

CHAKMA: (over the radio) Don't even think about Laal Leader. We only have one chance at this defense. I need every ship in that defense array.

All squadrons form up and prepare to engage the enemy.

Ric lets go of his controls and impotently pounds his fighter's control panel with a fist. Behind him his own astromech droid lets off a long mournful whistle.

RIC: (softly) No R12. They aren't going to make it.

DANNIE: (over the radio) They're on my tail Prajeem.

PRAJEEM: (over the radio) Evade!

DANNIE: (over the radio) There's too many of them. I can't shake them.

Ric clenches and unclenches his right fist as he listens to the sounds of his people being chased down by the raiders.

DINNEÉ: (over the radio) Are we really going to sit here while they get chopped to bits?

RIC: (with as much calm as he can muster) The wing commander's right Dinneé. Our best chance now is to hit them en masse with everything we've got.

DANNIE: (over the radio) I'm hit. Arghh… (followed by static)

PRAJEEM: (over the radio) Lost Laal Eighteen. Yeeargh… (followed by static)

Ric curses and pounds on his control panel with both fists.

CHAKMA: (over the radio) Alright people. Look sharp, here they come. Steady now. Steady…and engage!

ZOOM OUT to see dozens of Naboo fighter craft surge towards the marauder fleet's leading elements. The remaining Naboo cruiser and her escorts are right behind them.

WIPE (to next scene)

WIPE IN (INT. GALACTIC SENATE – CHANCELLOR'S OFFICE)

Chancellor Valorum, Jeddai Master Mace Windu, and a half dozen Senators, including Senators Antilles (whose wounded arm is in a sling), Palpatine, and Organa. The group is strategizing how best to move their agendas from the committee stage to the proposal stage.

ORGANA: (sound fading in) …Senator Furioso of Hosnian Prime has been named to head up the Committee considering the question of the Grand Army of the Republic. While she's not exactly a friend of the Chancellor or our faction, she's well known for her ability weigh things dispassionately and act in a fair, even-handed manner.

PALPATINE: So if we can make our case she could easily become one of our most ardent supporters.

Organa nods in agreement to Palpatine's words.

VALORUM: This is excellent news. (turns his head to a young female member of Azaxus' species) What of the Force-sensitive testing initiative?

AXENTIA ZORATH: I regret to say that the outcomes have not been nearly so favorable. With my master still in the hospital, Senators Theen and Dod were able to name Orn Free Taa to head the committee.

A collective groan rings out from around the table.

VALORUM: Well, that certainly complicates matters. Who else was named to the committee?

ZORATH: Senators M'Braaki of Keeara Major, Mon Mothma of Chandrila, Eshtam Pak of Plexis, Talyon Sears of Bardotta, Ainlee Teem of Malastare, and Clynt Devoon of Sayblohn.

Valorum purses his lips and strokes his chin as he thinks for a minute.

VALORUM: This isn't so bad. Their almost an even division of core worlds and mid-rim worlds. I think we can swing this to our advantage if simply begin a few of them to our side.

Valorum thoughtfully looks at those assembled at the table.

VALORUM: (to Senator sitting at the far end of the table) Ronet, Eshtam Pak is a friend of yours, isn't he?

SENATOR RONET CORR: Yes Chancellor.

VALORUM: Take the lead on convincing him of our position.

CORR: I'll do my best.

VALORUM: Galen, didn't you work with M'Braaki to resolve that border dispute on Gorse?

SENATOR GALEN RIED: That's right.

VALORUM: Would you mind talking to Senator M'Braaki and seeing if he couldn't be persuaded to join our cause?

RIED: Of course.

VALORUM: (glancing at Antilles) Margrave, you've worked with Mothma in the past on the Internal Trade Committee. See if she won't join us here.

The rugged Senator raises his slung arm slightly in a mock salute to confirm that he'll take on the job.

MACE: What does Senator Taa's presence on the committee mean for my testimony?

VALORUM: We'll likely need to shift our focus on recruitment rimward. Taa's going to resist conscription from the core worlds and deep core worlds. But in any event, we'll need at least one more ally on that committee.

(to Palpatine) Sheev, may I trouble you to take on the hardest task of all?

PALPATINE: Let me guess, Ainlee Teem?

VALORUM: You know my mind well Sheev.

(to Organa) What of Furioso's committee?

ORGANA: The other Senators are Fandral Ossa of Adamastor, Meena Tills of Dac, Sashten Tel of Iychtor, Cadabrine Bu of Lansono, Duumathuul of Ord Dolsan, and Shavaash Guum of Velusia.

Valorum smiles as the smallest of laughs escapes from between his lips.

VALORUM: They're all core worlds. (looking around the table) My friends, this simplifies matters greatly. With the attacks having reached the mid-rim even the populaces of core worlds will be shaken. We only need a couple of the Senators on this committee to reach the rest of them.

(finds another face down the table) Alvis?

SENATOR ALVIS WINDMERE: Yes Chancellor?

VALORUM: Your granddaughter is close friends with Cadabrine's, isn't she?

WINDMERE: Yes she is. Shall I take the lead on persuading Cadabrine to our side?

VALORUM: If I could trouble you to do so.

WINDMERE: I'll speak with her.

VALORUM: Thank you.

(looks at Organa) Bail, I think you would be the perfect person to convince Meena of the correctness of our position.

ORGANA: (blushing and scratching his head) Thank you sir. I won't let you down.

Valorum smiles reassuringly to the junior Senator and then looks at the rest of the table.

VALORUM: Unless anyone has any objections I'll speak with the committee chair, Furioso myself.

No one openly objects.

VALORUM: (nodding in acceptance at the agreement) Thank you friends. This has been a most productive meeting. Let's adjourn and accomplish our individual tasks.

The room erupts into the buzz of soft conversation as the Senators rise from their seats and begin to file out of the Chancellor's Office.

ANGLE ON Bail Organa as he follows Senators Antilles and Palpatine into the hallway.

PALPATINE: So Margrave, how do intend to persuade Mon Mothma to our cause. I've heard that you aren't exactly in the junior Senator's good graces right now.

ANTILLES: (waggling his slung arm) Don't believe everything you hear Sheev. Just because we don't see eye to eye on the Economics Committee doesn't mean we don't have a good working relationship.

PALPATINE: (feigning astonishment) Oh? Do tell.

ANTILLES: I'll likely offer her some earmarks she's been wanting over dinner.

PALPATINE: Oh? Does your son know?

ANTILLES: Not yet. Really there's nothing to say until there's something to say. His mother's been dead nine years now so…

The trio come to an intersection in the hallway.

ANTILLES: I'm headed this way. (indicating the right-hand path with his good hand) See you both tomorrow.

ORGANA: See you.

Palpatine merely waves before he and Organa continue on (the other Senators having long-ago peeled off in their own directions).

ORGANA: May I ask you a question sir?

PALPATINE: Come now young man. It's Sheev, not sir.

ORGANA: Sheev…

PALPATINE: What is it? Wait…let me guess. You want to know why the Chancellor selected a junior Senator like yourself to speak to an old veteran like Meena Tils.

ORGANA: (almost sheepishly) Yes, that's it.

PALPATINE: (in a conspiratorial tone) Well my young friend, it's because the Chancellor knows very well that despite her gruff manner, Senator Tils has a soft spot for junior Senators. He expects her to be won over simply by offering you up as a young face that she may tutor.

Organa looks taken aback as he realizes that he is some kind of political sacrifice. Palpatine stops, turns to Organa, and gently grasps his shoulder.

PALPATINE: You have a rare opportunity my young friend. Senator Tils is a wise woman and she has tutored some of the greatest among our ranks.

Why Senator Furioso was a pupil of hers.

ORGANA: What should I do to bring her to our side?

PALPATINE: (patting his shoulder) I should think that your youthful earnest will be enough.

The pair resume their walk through the Senate's halls.

WIPE (to next scene)

WIPE IN (EXT. SPACE ABOVE NABOO)

A ferocious battle is taking place between the remaining Naboo naval forces and the marauding pirate fleet. Several Naboo escorts are burning in space and it is obvious that the Naboo are steadily losing ground to the better organized and larger band of invaders.

ANGLE ON Ric Olié in the cockpit of his fighter.

RIC: Laal Three, you've got a bogie on your tail.

LAAL THREE: (over the radio) I can't shake him Leader.

DINEÉ: (over the radio) I've got you covered Laal Three.

ZOOM OUT to see Dineé's fighter angle in and destroy a Mandalorian fighter as it attempts to destroy Laal Three's fighter.

ANGLE ON Ric.

RIC: Good shooting Dineé.

LAAL THREE: (over the radio) Thanks Laal Two.

ANGLE ON Dinneé.

DINNEÉ: (glancing left to see how the battle is going) Looks like out escorts are getting picked apart Leader.

RIC: (over the radio) There's nothing we can do for them Laal Two.

DINNEÉ: Why don't we try to even the odds a bit?

RIC: (over the radio) Our blasters will never penetrate the shields of their capital ships and we don't have enough torpedoes to do the job.

DINNEÉ: We can make a two pass approach. One team to neutralize the shields and another to take out anything that looks sensitive.

RIC: (over the radio) I see where you're going.

Three, Five, form up with me. Seven and Twelve you're with Laal Two.

Two cover us while we handle the shields on the cruiser at ten points mark two. Then we'll return the favor while you make your attack run.

DINEÉ: Aye, aye boss.

(to her wingmates) Alright you laggards. You heard the man. Let's tear up anyone who comes looking to tussle.

ZOOM OUT to see the six fighters assume a pair three-person formations that race for the nearest of the marauding capital ships.

ANGLE ON Ric as he sizes up their target from his cockpit.

RIC: (to the other pilots) We're entering a heavy fire zone. Everyone double up on your forward deflectors.

A chorus of 'Aye Laal Leader's come over the channel.

As though they had just noticed the small snub-nosed fighters vectoring for them, the marauders begin to fire on the small formation.

RIC: They've spotted our approach. Everyone, break and attack.

ZOOM OUT as the fighters peel off from one another to avoid the clumsy turbo-lasers being pointed at them. The fighters successfully manage to avoid being struck but almost immediately afterwards several pirate fighters vector in to target them.

ANGLE ON Ric as he brings his fighter out a barrel roll.

LAAL THREE: Enemy fighters coming in at eight points mark four.

RIC: I see them Laal Three.

ZOOM OUT as Ric takes his fighter through several aerobatic maneuvers which his wingmates ape as best they can. Around them Dineé and her wingmates struggle to clear a path towards the enemy cruiser.

ANGLE ON Dineé as she downs another raider.

DINEÉ: Laal Leader, be advised we've briefly cleared a corridor down their ventral axis.

ANGLE ON Ric as he comes out of a scissors that leave's a raider in his sights.

RIC: (blasting enemy fighter) I see it Dineé. Three, Five, form up. We might not get another chance at this so let's make it count.

ZOOM OUT to see the three fighters form up and race toward the bottom of the marauder ship. They begin to blast away at turbolaser turrets, sensor arrays, and communication antennas.

ANGLE ON Ric as he zigs and zags over the cruiser's uneven hull.

LAAL THREE: (over the radio) Coming up on the main deflector dome now.

RIC: I see it. Lock in proton torpedoes.

LAAL FIVE: (over the radio) Watch that crossfire.

LAAL THREE: (over the radio) Good tone.

RIC: Torpedoes away.

ZOOM OUT to see the three Naboo fighters launch their torpedoes into the dome generating a portion of the cruiser's lower deflector screens. There is a large fiery explosion, which the three fighters race past. As they emerge on the other side, they are caught in a vicious cross-fire which strikes Laal Three.

SNAP TO Laal Three to see his cockpit filling with sparks and smoke.

LAAL THREE: I'm hit.

SNAP TO Ric as he dodges a laser blast.

RIC: Punch out.

LAAL THREE: (over the radio) It's too late.

SNAP TO Laal Three desperately trying to control his mortally wounded ship.

LAAL THREE: Look out.

ZOOM OUT to see Laal Three careen into Laal Five, sending Five's fighter hurting upwards in Three's wake.

Laal Three's ship impacts on the lip of the cruiser's ventral landing bay causing an explosion and making its translucent blue force-screen wink out of existence. Laal Five's ship pinwheels into the empty space and the cruiser is shaken by a truly massive explosion followed by a lesser explosion.

All is quiet for the space of a few heartbeats as the cruiser's turbolasers fall quiet and then a series of explosions, each bigger than the last, rip through the cruiser reducing it to a burning hulk.

ANGLE ON Ric as he listens to the sounds of other pilots whooping in exultation at the pyrrhic victory. The ace squadron leader gazes sadly at the burning wreckage that has just consumed his wingmates. A sudden barrage of blaster bolts zip by his canopy. He cranes his head around to see the raider fighter that had lined him up in its sights blossom into a fiery explosion.

SNAP TO Dinneé as she completes her defensive pass of Ric's fighter.

DINEÉ: Head still in the game Laal Leader?

SNAP TO Ric as he shakes himself out of his reverie.

RIC: (coming about) Yeah. We can't keep losing pilots like that.

(to Dineé's wingmates) Okay form up on me. Let's see if we can't do some more good.

ZOOM OUT to see the four fighters come about just as half a squadron of raiders set their sights on them.

Beyond them we can see the battle is going as poorly for the Naboo as the initial round did. As we watch the last Naboo cruiser is destroyed by the marauders' dreadnought and the last of its escorts are caught in a vicious crossfire by their cruisers.

ANGLE ON Ric as he moves his craft to engage the enemy fighters, splashing one from a distance.

CHAKMA: (over the radio) Squadron leaders, squadron leaders, all ships are to fall back to Naboo. I repeat, retreat to Naboo. We've lost the Ranjivay. Further extra-atmospheric defense is untenable. Fall back to Naboo.

SNAP TO Dineé as she lines up an enemy fighter and takes it out.

DINEÉ: I think that means us too.

SNAP TO Ric as he finishes another victim himself.

RIC: Alright, you heard the wing commander. Let's punch it for the barn.

Ric maneuvers his fighter back towards the green planet below them when a sudden fussilade of blaster bolts zip into the side of his ship. He twists the fighter into a barrel roll to dodge the worst of the attack but several bolts connect illiciting an electronic scream from behind him. Another Naboo fighter zips past him as he comes out of the barrel roll and the enemy fighter is eliminated.

DINEÉ: (over the radio) Ric are you alright?

RIC: I've lost R10. Other than that I'm just a little shaken up. C'mon, let's get out of here.

ZOOM OUT to see over a dozen Naboo fighters racing towards the planet's atmosphere. We see that Ric and Dineé are bringing up the rear.

Mandalorian fighters attack them as they near the atmosphere. Ric's fighter loses and engine and Dineé's cockpit is struck, sending her fighter into a spiraling course straight towards the planet.

SNAP TO (next scene)

INT. MANDALORIAN DREADNOUGHT – BRIDGE

CAPTAIN: My Lord, the Naboo space fleet has been neutralized.

JOJO: Excellent work Captain. Prepare to land our troops on the planet.

WIPE (to next scene)

WIPE IN (EXT. SPACE ABOVE DARK BROODING RED PLANET – DATHOMIR)

A small black personal cruiser with solar panel wings and ion engines emerges from hyperspace. It banks sharply towards the planet and descends from orbit.

PAN with the ship as it enters the atmosphere. After a brief interval it flies through smokey skies over a generally barren wastelands dotted with sickly yellow-brown vegetation. The black spacecraft eventually passes over a relatively small hamlet. Not long afterwards it stops over a relatively secluded and flat area of stony earth where it folds its wings and lands.

ANGLE ON back of the ship. A ramp extends downwards and we see Darth Maul emerge. He pauses at the head of the ramp to raise his hood before steadily walking down its length to the ground. After pausing again to get his bearings he moves directly towards the hamlet.

PAN with Maul as he purposefully strides forward. After only a short interval of time he passes the first building on the hamlet's outskirts. A small child looks up from where it was playing near the feet of a power droid that's been hooked up to a yellowed vaporator. Sensing something wrong about Maul's presence the child's mother comes to the door of her small, run-down hovel. Giving Maul a wide berth, she hurries to pick her child up and watches the Sith Lord as he continues into the hamlet proper.

For his part Maul ignores the looks that the handful of people on the street give him. As he moves past the largest building in the community (what must be its town-hall) a portly Gamorrean comes out of the shadow and makes to strike the Sith with a club. Maul raises one hand and stops the green-skinned brute cold. It grabs its throat as he chokes it. After struggling for a minute the Gamorrean flops dead to the ground and Maul resumes his course through the tiny settlement.

By now a crowd has begun to gather in his wake as curious locals try to identify the black-robed newcomer. At length he stops in front of a modest looking house fashioned from acid-pocked stones. The house's owner, alerted to the commotion by his neighbors meets Maul at the building's threshold. Maul looks at the owner for a moment and then lowers his hood.

DATHOMIRIAN MAN: (surprised) Vandal!

DARTH MAUL: No old man. Vandal is dead. I've come to seek justice on his behalf.

GOTTHA OPPRESS: (looking confused) What do you mean son? I don't understand.

MAUL: You're ignorance of your nature is no defense. This is for the mother and siblings your twisted words drove into their graves.

Maul opens his robe and withdraws his bulky lightsaber.

GOTTHA: What the…?

MAUL: Justice.

Igniting only one of the weapon's blades the Sith Lord strikes his father's hands and feet off, leaving the man to crash heavily to the ground. The air fills with Gottha's screams of impotent rage and horror.

Ignoring the mutilated man, Maul deactivates the lightsaber and turns to leave only to find himself confronted by two more Dathomirians and an Advozse mercenary.

FANDRUUL HUB: Vandal. As mayor around here, you know I can't simply let you go after you maim a man like that. Drop your weapon and surrender peaceably.

Maul responds by lifting his empty hand and force choking Fandruul.

MAUL: I've already told you (using the Force to lift the mayor off of the ground). Vandal is dead, only Darth Maul remains.

Fandruul's two flunkies look on stunned as their boss strangles why suspended in the air. Finally there is a loud crack as Maul uses the Force to break the mayor's neck. The Sith Lord unceremoniously uses the Force to hurl Fandruul's dead body into the wall of the building across the street from where they stand.

The two enforcers look dumbfounded for a moment as the stricken Gottha continues to writhe and moan in pain on the ground. They reach for their blasters but Maul reignites the lightsaber in a flash and cuts them both down. Ignoring the frightened stares of the hamlet's other inhabitants, Maul extinguishes his weapon and begins to walk back to his ship.

WIPE (to next scene)

WIPE IN (INT. GARDULLA'S PALACE – THRONE ROOM)

Hego stands to the left of Gardulla's dais, flanked by his two Magnadroids. Gardulla's other favored sycophants keep their distance as they watch a trio of slave dancers bob and weave to the tune of a small band. On the opposite of the room, near a series of monitors mounted on a wall,

ZOOM IN on Watto and Diva who are busy negotiating the terms of the agreement their respective masters are entering into.

WATTO: (conversation fades in) …my master shall expect to take possession of the monastery by the beginning of next month then.

DIVA: That is acceptable assuming that the factory deed is fully notarized by the begging of the week before.

WATTO: It will be done.

DIVA: Excellent. Then this agreement is settled.

Diva turns to leave but notices that Watto has continued to hover expectantly.

DIVA: Was there another matter that required my master's attention?

WATTO: Not precisely.

The Toydarian smiles almost leeringly at the female majordomo.

DIVA: (unperturbed) What then?

WATTO: My master would like to enter one of his slaves into the Bunta Eve race.

DIVA: The race is the day after tomorrow. The entry period has already closed.

The Toydarian carefully removes several golden rectangles from one of the pouches on his belt.

WATTO: It is very important to him to see this slave race.

Diva narrows her eyes and glances from Watto's face to the money in his hands. He sagely adds a bar. And then another and another. Diva finally extends her hand to accept the bribe.

DIVA: I will free up the nineteenth pole position for your masters slave. But if you are even a moment late arriving to the gate you're pilot's place will be forfeit.

WATTO: Such an arrangement will be more than acceptable to my master.

DIVA: Very good.

Watto watches curiously as Diva touches several buttons and the display panel showing the start positions for the Bunta Eve race alters, displacing the symbol in the nineteenth position is displaced into the twentieth position. The symbol in the twentieth position vanishes altogether and a new symbol appears in the nineteenth position.

DIVA: (turning to Watto) It is done.

WATTO: Excellent. (bows to Diva) My master thanks her eminence for her graciousness.

Diva nods in acknowledgement of the honorific and steps past the Toydarian clearly en route to return to Gardulla's side.

ANGLE ON Watto, as he likewise begins to head towards his own master taking the much longer route around the room's periphery so as not to interrupt the Hutts' entertainment. His path is interrupted several times but each time he demurely permits the other guest-sycophant the right of way.

At length Watto finally arrives back at his master's side.

WATTO: It is done Master Damask.

HEGO: Good. (still raptly watching the dancers) I am pleased Watto. Let us take our leave from this place after the next musical number.

WATTO: Of course master. But may I suggest we stay until her eminence is ready to retire for the evening. She seems to have taken an interest in you.

Hego's eyes steal a glance at the Hutt.

SNAP TO Gardulla where we, like Hego, see her majordomo Diva whispering something into her ear as the dance number begins to wind down. The Hutt matron's eyes move towards where the Muun banker stands and she seems to consider him. After a moment she shifts her gaze back to her majordomo and inidicates that Hego should attend her.

PAN WITH Diva as she steps down from Gardulla's dais and approaches the banker and his small party.

DIVA: (to Hego) My master wishes you to attend her.

HEGO: It will be my honor.

(to his entourage) Watto, remain here with the droids.

WATTO: (bowing) As you instruct Master Damask.

Behind them Gardulla waves a hand towards her court, indicating that the revels should continue. The band immediately launches into a new tune which the dancers quickly begin to pirouette to.

Hego follows Diva back the handful of steps to Gardulla's dais.

GARDULLA: (in a conversational tone) Mah sensschal toupee mi da uba gee doneha bo see mee slaves don bu Bunta Bankobakosa raca.

[subtitle] «My majordomo tells me that you have entered one of your slaves into the Bunta Eve race.»

DIVA: (to Hego) My master asks if you really meant to enter one of your slaves into the Bunta Eve race.

HEGO: (smiling) Yes. The slave wished it, and I, being a kind master, granted his wish.

DIVA: (to Gardulla) Goo woy doneha bo shag don bu raca.

[subtitle] «He did enter his slave into the race.»

GARDULLA: Um tytung bo shag doth yae. Nobata yae caiot raca poda.

[subtitle] «But all of his slaves are humans. No human can race pods.»

DIVA: My master wonders how this will be possible. It is known that none of your slaves is capable.

HEGO: Not only is the pilot human. He is a boy. And I will wager the transaction fees for the factory on Coruscant that the boy will survive the race.

The handful of sycophants, mercenaries, bounty hunters, and riff-raff that are close enough to overhear the conversation recoil in surprise at the banker's bold words. Diva pauses for a moment, licking her lips as she considers how best to interpret what Hego has said.

DIVA: (with Gardulla impatiently looking at her) Kotka, tee ata wohot goo gahkesa da bu ceuah doth yae, goo sey da fa ah bukee an goo doth uai bankop bai uahliua bu patka dee kankahpantanka cou um baw wah wodhepaga dah Gahitlonh da bu bukee hatkocanh pasa doe bu raca.

[subtitles] «Master, not only does he confirm that the pilot is human, he says that it is a boy and he is prepared to wager the cost of the transaction fees for the factory on Coruscant that the boy will survive the race.»

GARDULLA: (roaring in irritation) Goo upee!

[subtitle] «He lies!»

The entire court suddenly comes to a halt and silence descends over the chamber.

GARDULLA: Whao hee yahaox'a doth dodi Jee hatkocanh gee jahna see fa janse bankop.

[subtitle] «If such a feat were possible I would have learned of it long ago.»

Toupee tah bahasonh wei see wa Dak da Jee hatkocanh fofo bu kankahpantanka cou whao bu bukee survives.

[subtitle] «Tell this arrogant son of a Dak that I will double the transaction fees if the boy survives.»

DIVA: My master doesn't believe that what you claim is true. She will accept your wager and offers to double the transaction fees if your pilot does survive the race.

HEGO: I accept her terms and beg her eminence's leave to go and prepare my pilot.

DIVA: Kotka, goo see fah bai mee hoppada um nai bai doth dopteu hee goo caiot uai bankop bo bukee um baw wah raca.

[subtitle] «Master, he agrees to your terms but wishes to be dismissed so he can prepare his boy for the race.»

Gardulla considers Hego's request through narrowed eyes as the pall of silence in the court thickens.

GARDULLA: (at length) Ho ho ho ho ho. Goo koee chahsa cha bo bukee. Konpa koi jen.

[subtitle] «He may see to his boy. Dismiss him.»

DIVA: My master says that you may be excused to make your preparations for the race.

Hego bows deep to the Hutt before turning and heading towards the court's exit. Watto and his Magnadroid guards quickly move to join him.

WIPE (to next scene)

WIPE IN (EXT. NABOO UPPER ATMOSPHERE)

A pair of Naboo fighters plummet towards the ground. One trail's smoke from one of its engines while the other plunges haphazardly, as though its pilot was unconscious or dead.

ZOOM IN on Ric as he struggles to maintain control of his badly damaged fighter.

RIC: (into the radio) Laal Two do you read me? (pauses to wait for a response)

Laal Two, come in. Dineé can you hear me.

Ric's fighter bucks uncontrollably as it enters a thicker layer of atmosphere. He grunts as he has to wrestle with the controls. After a few moments the stricken fighter straightens out into a more stable flight pattern and Ric breathes a sigh of relief. Glancing over he sees that Dineé's fighter is at least still nose up but it is also slowly tumbling end-to-end like an oblong discus lazily tossed from a giant's hand.

RIC: (into the radio) Lieutenant Commander Ellberger, respond! Are you there.

A brief series of whistles, whines, and electronic hoots finally crackles over the radio.

RIC: R2!

R2: (more beeps and whistles)

RIC: She's unconscious? Ok, listen carefully, this is what I need you to do.

R2: (emits a mournful whine)

RIC: No! There's nothing you can do for her right now. We need to focus on getting safely onto the ground.

I want you to assume control of the fighter.

You're going to apply reverse thrust out of the number one engine at fifteen percent until the lateral spin stops. Do you understand?

R2: (beeps affirmatively)

RIC: Good. Execute now.

Ric cranes his head around and watches as the other Starfighter's left engine feathers to life and slowly comes out of its spin. Ric slowly releases the breath that he didn't realize he was holding as the astromech droid brings the other Starfighter into straight and level flight.

RIC: That's good. You're doing good.

Alright, now slowly ease around to my starboard side and pull in front of me by two hundred meters or so.

Ric watches as the astromech droid slowly drops back and swings to his other side. He holds his breath again when he loses sight of the other fighter as it moves behind him. After a few brief moments it emerges from behind the cloud of black smoke that still bellows from his right engine.

Ric sighs in relief as it slides into position in front of him.

RIC: Alright R2, you're doing great. We need to get onto the ground as soon as we can so scan for likely landing places.

Ric starts looking at the landscape ahead of them himself and sees that they are in an area of rolling hills and thick primeval swamps.

RIC: (conversationally) Not exactly the most welcoming terrain is it?

R2: (emits a long mournful electronic whine)

RIC: Yeah landing will be a little tricky but I think you can do it.

Look, there's an empty depression up ahead. Do you see it?

R2: (beeps affirmatively)

RIC: Okay, start the landing cycle. I circle around while you land and once I see you're safely on the ground I'll land myself.

R2: (beeps affirmatively again)

Ric cuts the power on his remaining engine and drops farther back from Dineé's Starfighter. He watches as the R2-D2 carefully pilots the damaged spacecraft down to the ground. Satisfied that the droid and its unconscious passenger are safe Ric starts to bring his own craft down to the ground.

It only takes a moment for things to start going awry as his remaining engine flames out and fails.

RIC: (into the radio) R2, I've just lost my remaining engine. I'm going to try to and bring her for a dead stick landing. If anything happens. Get Dineé to safety.

R2's whistled response is lost as Ric wrestles with the controls to brake the Starfighter down to a survivable landing speed. In the end he shoots past where R2 has landed Dineé's fighter and crashes into a copse of trees. He manages to avoid directly hitting any of the larger trees with the nose of his now-completely-mangled fighter and finally comes to rest several dozens of yards from the forest's edge.

After pausing just long enough to catch his breath and marvel at his survival, Ric raises his fighter's cracked canopy and climbs out onto the loamy earth.

PAN with Ric, as he picks himself up off the ground and sprints to Dineé's fighter. R2-D2 has already opened the craft's canopy and lowered himself onto the ground.

RIC: (panting) R2. Where is she?

R2 gives a concerned whistle and pivots his dome-head to look at the open cockpit where Dineé lies slumped over the fighter's controls.

RIC: (scrambling up onto the craft) Dineé?!

ANGLE ON Dineé from Ric's perspective. We can see that a blaster bolt from one of the raider's struck her cockpit and pierced her abdomen. Her flight suit's mid-section is completely blackened.

RIC: (very worried) Dineé!

She faintly moans and semi-consciously mumbles something as he frees her from her flight harness. He pulls her body from the cockpit as carefully as he can but she only utters a few soft moans as he does so.

ANGLE ON Ric as, having finally gotten Dineé's body to the ground, he cradles her head in his lap. Dineé slowly returns to a state of half-consciousness but we can tell by the extent of the injury and Ric's upset posture that she is dying.

DINEÉ: (almost surprised to see him) Ric. Guess we made it back down.

RIC: (nodding to confirm) Don't talk. You're hurt really bad.

DINEÉ: (reaching up to affectionately stroke his face) It's okay.

(mumbling) …knew the risks…

(gasps for a breath, and then in a stronger voice) Ric. You've got to get back to Theed. Promise me you'll go back and no matter what, survive.

RIC: (silently crying) Hey now. Don't talk like that. We're both going back.

DINEÉ: (lifts a hand and strokes his face) Liar…

Dineé suddenly sags in his lap and we can tell that she has passed. Ric crumples over her body and his sides are racked by soundless sobs.

ROLL CREDITS


End file.
